


All of Your Colors

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Smut, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Moira has a thing with colors, specifically, which colors Angela Ziegler produces for her… Especially in a time of intimacy.





	All of Your Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdrenochromeDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenochromeDreams/gifts).

> Request piece for AdrenochromeDreams!! I enjoyed this piece a bunch, as well as brainstorming for it, thank you!
> 
> Note, for this fic, Moira has a condition known as Synesthesia, where two or more senses get their wires crossed in the brain. Its really interesting, and I tried to describe my take for what Moira would see. I'm bad at describing it, so look it up and learn some yourself if you'd like!

When they had met, Angela was a timid looking blue. The further she went into the shell of a shy doctor, the more royal the color became. Only occasionally did it match her eyes, but little else did it flatter her. 

As they grew with one another, that blue had faded to something else. An orange hue, which was quite odd. Perhaps it was the confidence she displayed, the head-on attitude she gained to fight against Moira’s every word. Their discussions bordering on debates brought out this color, only brighter, matching her passion, damn near like a fire. 

Now, clothes half abandoned on the way to her bedroom with only a small amount of alcohol shared between them, frustration and held back emotions had built too much. Angela’s hand slipped too far, Moira’s head too low. Lips met, and all of a sudden, the color met with that delightful hum wasn’t orange, or blue. It was Yellow. The most befitting color to grace Angela’s presence, like a wisp around her. 

Moira’s bedroom was always dark. Never before had she seen such a delightful light grace it as Angela continued to hum and faintly moan into her kiss, her soft hands palming at her breasts, no longer covered by anything but the chill air. If it was even possible Moira could have sworn the colors she could see were even warming her… Which, probably wouldn’t be too far off, seeing as the color did belong to Angela. 

She slipped her own hands, hooking them on the edges of Angela’s jeans and working them down, shutting her eyes in her rough kiss against soft, peach lips. Even with her eyes closed, she could still see the swirling wisps of yellow, swirling around the body she knew to be above her. 

Not for long. Moira took advantage of the slight gasp Angela gave herself for air, and she turned. Angela’s back lay on the bed now, and Moira towered over her, pausing and looking over her as she breathed. Deep, slow breaths, matching Angela’s, thoughtful as they stared at one another, illuminated only from the light of the living room adjacent to Moira’s bedroom. 

Even as she fumbled with Angela’s button to her jeans, and the zipper, Angela was completely still for a few moments. Their eyes were locked, unbreakable. When Moira finally got the fussy article of clothing loose enough, Angela started to chuckle. Now that was definitely a golden color, in small pulses. She was completely mesmerized, not only by the visual show but the noise. She’d never heard Angela laugh in any capacity before. “What’s so funny, Angel?” She spoke quietly, too afraid of losing this magnificent sight. 

Angela cleared herself up, yet couldn’t stop her giggling. “This is ridiculous, isn’t it?” She asked curiously, her own hands coming to rest on Moira’s shoulders. They were warm… so damn warm. It suited her. “We’ve been at one another's throats for months…” 

Moira hummed, not letting the newfound conversation stop her. She tugged down Angela’s pants, and her panties, subsequently. The lack of light and her own shadow was enough to obscure her lower half for now. “I’ve never fought with someone so passionately before. Surely you should have known something to be different from you and the others I’ve had the misfortune of working with.” Moira told her sincerely. 

“I thought i was merely too stubborn to let you take me down.” Still, Angela continued to giggle. “I can see why, now, how you’d stare at me… what it really meant.” 

What Angela probably assumed was it had something to do with Moira’s attraction to her. Which, wasn’t completely incorrect… It was how many times her color changed and varied in hue, to which no one else had done before. Angela had literally evolved before her eyes, she was fascinated, and oh so infatuated. Moira herself had to chuckle… a faint mist of purple around her eyes before it died out. “Hush, Angel…” She murmured, pressing a deep kiss to Angela’s lips. “Let me show you what all those stares meant…” 

Moira’s lips dipped from her lips at that moment, tracing down her jaw to her neck. Her teeth lightly dragged against Angela’s pulse point, and the moan that came from her sounded ever so heavenly… the glitter of gold off to the side in her vision was just as good. Angela’s hands moved from her shoulders, up to her hair, gripping it as if for dear life as Moira not only latched on to leave a mark, but her hands came up from Angela’s hips to find her breast and squeeze at them. Her chest, her body, fit perfectly in every single way, it was almost like another piece of a puzzle. Perfect. Perfect in every way. 

Her hands kneaded at Angela’s breasts and rolled her nipples in her fingers, nearly playing Angela’s body like a finetuned violin. She kept her eyes closed, focusing on the feeling, the warmth of her skin beneath her fingers and lips. As well, of course, the gold that poured with the moans Angela had released. The beautiful hue of a golden yellow. She wanted to see more of that color, see it burned into her mind, to dream of it even when Angela was no longer in her bed, or her life, should the day come. 

The dark claim of a mark left, Moira kissed her way further, enjoying how Angela’s nails dug into her scalp, the vague feeling of her tugging her hair. Soon one of her hands was replaced by her mouth, lightly teasing with her tongue around a pinched-hard nipple, the sensation enough to have Angela clinging just that much tighter, and a slightly higher pitched moan leave her lips before tapering out. The gold damn near glittered…

Her now empty and trailed trimmed nails down Angela’s abdomen, and she could feel Angela’s hips arch up into her own body, almost begging for her hands, her touch. Without words, but oh the colors told her everything. 

Moira’s fingers didn’t hesitate, dipping between Angela’s legs and teasing her. Fingers found dripping arousal, and a high pitched whine left Angela’s throat. Yellow, pure, soft yellow. 

She didn’t wait, as her lips latched on completely to Angela’s breast, she teased her fingers, pressing until she found that oh so sensitive nub that would bring the angel below her the most pleasure. It wasn’t hard to find, and the moans that accompanied her discovery were a well due reward. The nails digging into her scalp were all but more encouragement… 

Opening her eyes for just a moment, Moira peaked a little glimpse of the woman she had spent so long hating, loving, admiring from a distance. That beautiful color she witnessed change, and somewhere deep down hoped it would change again. Angela’s head was thrown into the pillows, her entire body arching into Moira’s and begging for more pleasure, albeit silently. That gold, glittering color continued to spill and fall around Angela, and it was heavenly to watch. 

She worked harder, in more unison, the pinch and tug on Angela’s breast, how she gently grazed a nipple with her teeth, and the pace at which she rubbed and bullied at Angela’s clit. All of them made the most beautiful noise Moira had heard, the most gorgeous color she’d ever seen. 

“Moira…!” Angela whined her name, pale yellow mixing with the gold, her grip just that much harder. She could vaguely feel her legs quiver on the bed beneath her, the way her body started to tense up, wrap around her. Moira didn’t need any further words to know just how close Angela was getting for her, not with how the colors fluttered for her. She let go of her breast, pulling Angela into one more tight kiss, tasting her lips, taking in her moans. And just when she thought Angela couldn’t surprise her more, she rolled her hips into her hand and helped herself to more pleasure, more closeness. A whine, a flicker of that pale yellow, and Moira gave into a silent plea against her lips. 

Angela’s entire body quivered as Moira pulled away from the kiss, eyes taking in everything she could see. The colors, the form, the cascade of light from the living room, everything as she uttered a few choice words, knowing very well just how they’d press Angela that little inch forward. 

“Come for me, Angel. Let go.” 

She watched as if it was her own private show, a treat, as the soft yellow of a whimper exploded into a sheer cry, pink at the very center of a yellow glow. As cheesy as it seemed, the pink stemmed right from Angela’s center, her heart; this moment was her at her most intimate, the sound unlike any that had left her before. Moira watched her come undone by a very simple command, a rush of pleasure and arousal trickled down her spine, hitting her in the hardest places.

Just as quick as the new flower of color came, it disappeared as Angela’s breath hitched in her own throat, her body quivering heavily beneath Moira’s touch. Her ministrations slowed as she gently eased Angela down from her orgasmic high, the pink slowly fading until nothing remained. Nothing as Angela breathed, catching herself… Moira committed it all to memory, every single moment. 

Finally, the only color that mattered was the brilliant blue of her eyes, and how they seemed to glow with her soft giggle, making a soft golden halo. Nothing befitted her angel more.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can always find more information about requests and all that on my Tumblr, or you can DM me on discord. And as always, comments and suggestions are more than welcome. Let me know what you guys thought!


End file.
